List of Nichijou Albums
This is a list of all albums that were released for the anime series Nichijou. Opening/Ending Theme Songs Hyadain no Kakakata Kataomoi-C This is the first intro theme single to the anime series Nichijou created by Kyoto Animation and directed by Tatsuya Ishihara of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and AIR. Track list: #"Hyadain no Kakakata Kataomoi-C" #"Hyadaruko no Kakakata Kataomoi-F" #"Choose me feat. Sasaki Sayaka" #"Hyadain no Kakakata Kataomoi-C (without Hyadaruko)" #"Hyadain no Kakakata Kataomoi-C (without Hyadain)" #"Hyadain no Kakakata Kataomoi-C (off vocal)" #"Choose me feat. Sasaki Sayaka (off vocal)" Zzz This is the first outro theme single to the anime series Nichijou performed by Sayaka Sasaki. Track list: #"Zzz" #"Gakkoo Gakkoo LIFE!!" #"Zzz (Acappella Version)" #"Zzz (Bossa Nova Version)" #"Zzz (Instrumental)" #"Gakkoo Gakkoo LIFE!! (Instrumental)" Hyadain no Joujou Yuujou This is the second intro theme single to anime series Nichijou Track list: #"Hyadain no Joujou Yuujou" #"Hyadaruko no Yuujou Joujou" #"Riamitte Konna Mon Dakke feat. DIsukun Seizin" #"Hyadain no Joujou Yuujou (without Hyadain)" #"Hyadain no Joujou Yuujou (without Hyadaruko)" #"Hyadain no Joujou Yuujou (off vocal)" #"Riamitte Konna Mon Dakke feat. DIsukun Seizin (off vocal)" Nichijou no Gasshou Kyoku The second collection of outro songs from the anime series, this album consists of cover songs, sung either by voice actors in character, or by Sasaki Sayaka; these songs played over the ending credits and each were used for a single episode. All songs on the album were arranged by Masumi Itō. Track List: #"Tsubasa wo Kudasai" #"Kikyuu ni Notte Dokomade mo" #"My Ballad" #"Kaijuu no Ballad" #"Green Green" #"Yasei no Uma" #"Ano Subarashii Ai wo Mou Ichidou" #"Sudachi no Uta" #"Aogeba Toutoshi" #"Sora ga Konnani Aoi to wa" #"Yuuki Hitotsu wo Tomo ni Shite" #"Let's search for Tomorrow" #"Tabidachi no Hi ni" Character Image Song Series Nichijou Character Song 1 - Shinonome Nano Nichijou Character Song 2 - Hakase Nichijou Character Song 3 - Sakamoto-san Nichijou Character Song 4 - Naganohara Mio Nichijou Character Song 5 - Aioi Yukko Nichijou Character Song 6 - Minakami Mai Mai Pace Nichijou Character Song 7 - Sasahara Koujirou Nichijou Character Song 8 - Tachibana Misato Nichijou Character Song Sono 9 Last 5 Persons Background Music Wikia research suggests that these albums are not sold separately, but were bundled as extra content for the Nichijou DVD/Blu-ray. There are thirteen volumes, each consisting of background music presented in roughly the order it appeared in the anime (albeit very roughly). Episode 0 featured unique background music that was not used in the main series, and all these pieces are presented on the first album. Each album ends with a character image song and a radio interview promoting the show. Nichijou BGM & Radio Bangumi 1 Nichijou BGM & Radio Bangumi 2 Nichijou BGM & Radio Bangumi 3 Nichijou BGM & Radio Bangumi 4 Nichijou BGM & Radio Bangumi 5 Nichijou BGM & Radio Bangumi 6 Nichijou BGM & Radio Bangumi 7 Nichijou BGM & Radio Bangumi 8 Nichijou BGM & Radio Bangumi 9 Nichijou BGM & Radio Bangumi 10 Nichijou BGM & Radio Bangumi 11 Nichijou BGM & Radio Bangumi 12 Nichijou BGM & Radio Bangumi 13 Others WEB Radio - Nichijou no Radio This is the album single of the radio program "Nichijou no Radio", based on the anime series Nichijou. It features illustrated cover artwork drawn by Kyoto Animation. Track List: #Shinonome Kenkyuusho no, Kyou mo Heiwa Desu - performed by Hakase, Nano Shinonome, Sakamoto #Yukko-Mio-Mai no Sucharaka San-nin Shuu - performed by Yuuko Aioi, Mio Naganohara, Mai Minakami #Shinonome Kenkyuusho no, Kyou mo Heiwa Desu (Off Vocal) #Yukko-Mio-Mai no Sucharaka San-nin Shuu (Off Vocal) Nichijou no Remix Track List #Hyadain no Kakakata Kataomoi-C (extraordinary A-bee REMIX) #Hyadain no Kakakata Kataomoi-C ("Forbidden Cats" sakamoto playing the Orchestronica REMIX) #Hyadain no Mamamash Mashup-Z #Hyadain no Joujou Yuujou (Trance Kaboom REMIX) #Hyadain no Kakakata Kataomoi-C (Dragon Screw Automatic REMIX) #Hyadain no Joujou Yuujou (More Boiled Hard Egg REMIX) Category:Songs Category:Soundtrack